


First Kiss

by Despereauxx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, First Kiss, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despereauxx/pseuds/Despereauxx
Summary: First kisses can be awkward, Fareeha Amari would know.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> hi,
> 
> this isn't the first time I'm posting on AO3, but it is the first time I've written something small for pharmercy (and also having enough courage to upload on this account).
> 
> Pharah and Mercy are probably OOC... but oh well /: I still hope this tiny fic is somewhat enjoyable.
> 
> happy new year btw <3

**First Kiss**

 

 

What made my first kiss so awkward?

 

Lockjaw.

 

_God,_ I was mortified, y’know, her lips moved insistently against my frozen ones, I couldn’t do anything ‘cause my jaw was locked tight. She pulled away, stared wide-eyed at me for a minute and must’ve thought she was in the wrong, poor Angela, she ran away with tears filling the corners of her eyes.

I could only stand there as her retreating form moved further and further away from me, till she crawled under a low-hanging branch and was gone completely. I finally opened my mouth after she (unfortunately) left and sucked in a deep breath, placing my freezing hands over my cheeks trying to hold in a frustrated groan.

The guilt tugged at my chest as I remembered her flushed face, her blue eyes, her plump soft lips — I can’t get them out of my mind! In the aftermath, all I wanted was to vanish, the ground could swallow me whole or the sky could come crashing down, I couldn’t care less, just anything to rid the shame stuck to my body.

_Damn it._ I have no idea what happened, I liked Angela (I still do), and here’s the thing: I think Angela liked me too (well, maybe not anymore) and, _goddamn it,_ how could I not reciprocate?

We’d found a secret spot in the park, well, not that secret ‘cause it was an infamous kissing spot and I guess we both kind of knew what was going to happen when we went there. The trees were tall in that spot, curving like a dome above our heads, they lacked some leaves, but the branches were thick so no-one could’ve seen us.

We’d both skipped class, which told me a lot ‘bout Angela and what she felt towards me ’cause she never skipped class, for no-one or any thing. We talked a bit, shivering as we did, Angela was wearing a hat with one of those funny puffballs on top and very kindly took it off and lent it to me ‘cause my ears were turning red.

Now, I’ve sort of forgotten the reason why we were under the ‘wooden dome’ in the first place, all I remember was that when we stood up and I was about to give Angela her hat, we ended up with our lips almost pressed together. I had her hat in my hands but then she took a hold of my wrists, pulled me even closer and our noses bumped slightly, I couldn’t help but chuckle at that ‘cause I knew she was embarrassed, but that soon faded and our lips met in a cold shuddering breath that instantly grew hot.

And then, as all my inner organs exploded from the overwhelming amount of oxytocin and all that stuff, my jaw locked, jammed like an overworked machine. The kiss only lasted for a couple seconds, I wish it could’ve lasted longer but that might’ve made things even more awkward.

Y’know, after realizing my jaw wasn’t going to move any time soon I just opened my eyes, breaking all those ‘kissing rules’ set in middle school by those flaunty kids who hadn’t even had their first kiss yet. I tried not to stare at Angela but couldn’t bring myself to look away. Weirdly, I savored the moment, even though I almost had no part in it.

When she stopped and pulled away she looked at me with dread in her eyes, probably thinking I hadn’t actually wanted the kiss. I couldn’t move my mouth for the life of me, couldn’t explain why I hadn’t kissed back, so Angela ran, clearly distraught and confused, leaving me with her hat in my hand and —

 

_Crap,_ I still have her hat, I’ve got to give it back.

 

 

 


End file.
